Patapon: Patapedia cz.III
Uwaga! Jeśli nie czytałeś pierwszej i drugiej części nie powinieneś tego czytać. Artykuł zawiera treści związane z poprzednimi częściami. Oto one: Patapon: Patapedia oraz Patapon: Patapedia cz.II. Miłego czytania! Początek Herosi udali się do portalu, który znajdował się w Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Portal był jednorazowy i miał on teleportować ich do innego wymiaru, Góry Tibisil. Celem tej podróży było uratowanie TDT, który w rzeczywistości został opętany przez nieznaną energię. Była to sprawka zapomnianego paladyna, która oddał swą duszę złu. Herosi nie zwlekając skoczyli w portal. W drodze do zapomnianego, czekała ich długa droga, pełna niebezpieczeństw, akcji, walk, tajemnic i wielu thumb|400px|Logo Fikcjiinnych. Zasady Prosimy o przestrzeganie zasad, w przypadku nie robienia tego będziesz miał przechlapane ~Zespół Nadzoru Edycji Patapon: patapedia #'Ostrzegaj, jeżeli edytujesz!: '''Jeżeli masz zamiar edytować wejdź na chat Fanopedi i powiedz żeby nikt inny teraz edytował ponieważ twoja edycja może się usunąć. Najlepiej zostań na tym chacie, do czasu skończenia edycji. #'Czytaj Dopiski: Na samej górze znajdują się Dopiski. Tam zapisujesz co chcesz zrobić i czego powinni nie robić inni użytkownicy. A jeżeli edytujesz to przeczytaj wszystkie ponieważ to uchroni cię od kłótni. #'Pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz pisać: '''Przestrzegaj gramatyki, pomyśl co może się dziać dalej i jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł to nie zmieniaj wszystkiego na jego nie korzyść. Po każdej edycji włącz tryb źródłowy i sprawdź błędy ortograficzne! Fatalnie napisane edycje mogą zostać usunięte! #'Dziel się pomysłami: Warto porozmawiać w innymi na chacie o pomysłach. Wtedy będziesz wiedział dokładnie co ma zamiar zrobić inny użytkownik. W tedy wasze wersje będą kompatybilne. #'Nie rozpisuj się bardzo!: '''Nie pisz baaaardzo długiego ciągu dalszego. Jeżeli będzie strasznie długa nikt tego nie przeczyta! Poza tym prosimy żeby te same osoby nie edytowały 3 razy dziennie, dajmy się innym popisać :-) Postacie 'thumb|300px|Wszyscy Userhero z fikcji' 'Psychopatyczny Alosson (Mad Alosson) Historia: '''Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia, gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Po stracie Wszechmocnego ześwirował i dołączył do NICH. Po jakimś czasie stał się Posłańcem Wielkiego Banana. '''Lubi rzucać szyszkami w swoje problemy. Hero mode: '''Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Psycho może nimi sterować. Specjalna umiejętność: Bananowy Cyklon - Banany kręcą się i tworzą wir. Cyklon tworzy wiatr tak silny, że niszczy WSZYSTKO. Na koniec wszystkie banany się zderzają i powstaje wielka eksplozja! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk)thumb|150px|Psychopatyczny Alosson (wersja prawie HD :P) Czasami rzuca Szyszkami Zwierzątko: Jeż Barnaba Bóstwo: Wielki Banan Supermoc:' "Psychopatyczny szał"' - Alosson łatwo się wścieka. Niszczy wtedy wszystko co popadnie i tworzy Bananowy Cyklon. Podczas szału staje się bardzo silny! 'Gresh Centuropon' Historia: Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył w nich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. 'Wielki Patapon (Woo)' Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... nie wiem co...! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza również, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. Moc: Zamiana w Wielkiego Lodowego Smoka 'Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon' Historia Dawne cesarstwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców, jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdradę i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Używa Katany i Mieczethumb|Oto on Ulubione EQ Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojuszników i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Mówi często spokojnie ale i często agresywnie i ostro lubi kogoś obrazić łatwo się denerwuje jest też arogancki i kompletnie nie skromny Ulubione teksty Czy ja jestem potężny... cóż oczywiście Ja jestem cesarzem i nikt inny! Śmierć idzie już po ciebie! Poczuj jej lodowaty oddech!" (taki tekst ma też Sarevok z Baldur's Gate II Tron Bhaala) No dobra jeden na jednego dawaj! Jedziemy brachu! Za Ojczyzne! Paszport broń żarcie i dawaj! Za cesarza (mnie) i Ojczyzne i zdąże jeszcze na ulubiony serial! 'Król Julian (King Julien)' Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona króla lemurów") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris")thumb|Julian Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!" Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie na czas trwania Heromoda staja po naszej stronie, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć i osłaniać, bo Julian im każe Ciekawostki *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. Obecna moc: Wszechmocny władca (Heromode ma większą szansę na przejęcie wrogiej jednostki) 'Traitor (TDT)' Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ulubione teksty Sen przynosi ulgę, dopiero śmierć daje spokój '' ''Szybować potrafi każdy. Sztuką jest unieść się na wyżyny Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa Niszczyciel Snów Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Wykonuje trujące "Twin Kamatachi", które spowalnia przeciwnika, odbiera mu znaczą część życia oraz zatrówa. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. 'Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone)' Psychopatyczny robot posiadający głos robotycznego Żołnierza z Team Fortress 2. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedi przez przypadek. thumb|Robot we własnej osobie. Ulubione zajęcia: -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni zowąd) -zmienianie innych rzeczy (lub osób) w mechaniczne -obcinanie włosów komukolwiek Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Hero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne podpalonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% + Zamraża przy ataku - Gasi podpalonych wrogów +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bóstwo: Iccer (nie jest w stanie go kontrolować, Iccer jedynie mu pomaga będąc zamknięty w Rainbowie) Specjalna moc: "Epoka lodowcowa" to sama co u Manbotha. Bez DONCHAKA, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia Obecna moc: Przyspieszenie wykonywania obliczeń i tym podobnych działań. Odzywki: Są w głównym artykule o tej postaci, tuż przy końcu. 'Tatepon-duch' Ekwipunek broń:miecz Castram + 20 Tarcza: pandemonium + 17thumb|Maska Tatepona w Ogniu Hełm: Marumenko +19 Czasem:Fendus + 25 Tarcza super mega unikatowa:Mega giga mix Hero mode: Pro Elit Aktywacja:X O O Rzuca wtedy mieczem lub tarczą i kosi przeciwników Historia: "Tatepon" to tak naprawdę Starożytny perkusista Jack.Był posyłany na patapońskie wyprawy i bitwy by dogrywać na bębnie różne piosenki zagrzewające do walki.Do pewnego dnia gdy Księżniczka Loris ''została porwana przez Gonga, Bez namysłu wziął miecz i tarczę.Gdy jeszcze nikt niewiedział o porwaniu, i nawet nieumiał posługiwać się mieczem, pognał sam na ratunek.Uratował księżniczkę zwodząc straże piękną muzyką.Po tym heroicznym czynie powrócił z Loris do miasta ''Ouch-Aoch, położonego na małej wyspie.Przywiuzł księżniczkę do miasta i powiedział:''-nie mów że cie uratowałem , a jeśli ktoś będzie cie pytał'' , to powiedz: Tatepon.Odiechał na koniu, zostawiając ją pod bramą miasta.Wieść się rozniosła,a Gong zawarł pakt z Arcybiesem Ciemności , że złapie tajemniczego muzyka i go zabije, w zamian za dusze wojowników jego armii.Jack powrócił do rodzinnego Alis giliath, leżącego po drógiej stronie wyspy.Arcybies go znalazł ,ale nie zabił.-''Słóchaj mały pataponku, mógłbyś przygotować skrzynie, jestem bardzo zmęczony.Tatepon zrobił to co mu kazano.-Patrz, patrz mały szkrabie, to girichi bóg'' ognia i maska ognia tam widzisz!''Zaskrzeczał demon.Tatepon zobaczył wielkie bóstwo i maskę lśniącą w ogniu.Bez namysłu założył maskę, dzięki Girichiemu stał sie Usher-herosem.Otworzył skrzynię.Demon, wepchnął tam Tatepona i zamknął!Biedny tatepon siedział w skrzyni patrząc jak demon niszczy miasta na wyspie, a Loris demon zabił na oczach Tatepona.Po 10.000,latach tatepon stał sie duchem,a po 30.000,herosi znależli go w skrzyni niemego, ale w postaci w jakiej wszedł do skrzyni.Niewedział że herosi zaprowadzął go do dawnej ojczyzny..... Bóstwo: Girichi 'TheWOJNAR Historia: Tajemniczy wojownik na koniu Zwycięskim Ponteo ze swym miecz światła i mroku. Nikt nie wie kim jest, pojawia się i znika. Ma on niewiarygodny zapał do walki. Ekwipunek:thumb|Wojnar assassin. Widać grzywke (czarne obiekty na głowie) Zwycięski Ponteo Miecz światła i mroku Tarcza nieśmiertelności Hero mode: Pon Chaka + Pon Pon- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa wielkie pioruny światła Pon Chaka + Chaka Chaka- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa ciemnego demona mroku Matfis (MatfisMatfis) Najczęściej walczy dwoma Gigantycznymi Halabardami "Grizzly", lecz jego najcenniejszą bronią jest Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" ponieważ najczęściej jej używał gdy był jeszcze Uberhero-Yaridą. Historia: Zaczynał jako zwykły Uberhero lecz po starciu z Arcy Pandarą umarł z powodu zmiażdżenia okiem Arcy Pandary. Odradza się jako Dark Hero, po długim czasie odzyskuje pamięć i udaje się na thumb|Matfis w czystej postaciposzukiwania Pataponów. Gdy już odnajduje plemię Pataponów, nie rozpoznają go dopóki Księżniczka Pataponó nie zorientowała się że to Matfis. Tam dowiaduje się że jego ojcem jest Dżin Yarigami sutry, oraz że jest potrzebny gdzieś indziej. Tryb Bohatera: Nazwa: '''Zabójcza Szarża Aktywacja: PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA PON-PON-PATA-PON Opis: Podbiega do przeciwnika wykonując 6 ciosów Piką/Halabardą/Włócznią żeby wykonać w powietrzu salto, a następnie uderzając w ziemię przywołuje błyskawicę a także powoduje mały wstrząs. Umiejętność Specjalna:Gniew Boży Opis: Matfis wyciąga sutrę Yarigamiego dzięki czemu cała drużyna jest w jednym miejscu oraz wszyscy aktywują swój Hero Mode/Tryb Bohatera po czym z ziemi wychodzi Wielki Duch Yarigamiego żeby wyrzucić od 6 do 12 eksplodujących włóczni. Można ją aktywować raz na 5 dni. Ulubiony Ekwipunek *2x Wielka Halabarda "Grizzly" *Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" *Naramienniki Kronosa *Hełm Yarigamiego Posiada: *Przedmioty wymienione wyżej *2x Piko-Włócznia Yarigamiego *Gigantyczny Łuk "Failnaught" (służy do wystrzeliwania Pik/Włóczni w sytuacji kryzysowej) *Ognista Pika "Ying" *Lodowa Pika "Yang" Korzenie: Patapon/Dżin Sutry Yarigamiego 'Mr. Dettankarmen' Historia Za czasów Starożytnych Patapedionów Dettan był szanowanym userem. Jednak zniknął w nieznanych okolicznościach. Powstał w skutek połączenia się kodów strony i gier.thumb|Mr.Dettankarmen Hero mode: Dettanizacja Zmienia się w Dettankarmena. EQ Maska Karmena (wielka tarcza) Kostur Zuttenkarmena (laska) lub Młot Dettankarmena Bóstwo: Ormen Karmen Supermoc: Zuttanizacja - Zmiana w Zuttenkarmena. 'Narisa (SebaXV94)' Mroczny Bohater. Ma różny charakter. Czasem jest wesoła, czasem wredna. Walczy każdym rodzajem broni, ale najczęściej długimi łukami. Historia: '''Była zapomnianą siostrą Nęciłuski. Gdy Nęciłuska była Mrocznym Bohaterem, nadal pamiętała swoją siostrę. Narisa i thumb|NarissaNęciłuska zapomniały o sobie w wyniku zemsty Lorda Daraxxusa. Lord Daraxxus zostając pokonanym, rzucił klątwę na Nęciłuskę i Narisę, by te nigdy się nie spotkały. Jednakże klątwa nie zadziałała zbyt dobrze. Co prawda Nęciłuska i Narisa zapomniały o sobie, ale Nęciłusce wracała pamięć. Nęciłuska długo szukała Narissy. Lord Daraxxus został wskrzeszony przez Zigotonów. Wiedział, że klątwa przestaje działać. Daraxxus nie dał za wygraną. Postanowił odnaleźć i pokonać Narisę. Zwabił Narisę do Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Narisa nie wiedziała, że to właśnie te miejsce, w którym można użyć Hosz-Taldara. Daraxxus doskonale wiedział, że tylko tutaj ten zwój, (Hosz-Taladar) działa. Daraxxus przeczywał i użył zwoju na Narisie. Narisa została uśpiona. Daraxxus podszedł do niej i wyssał z niej moc. Wykuł jej maskę zapomnienia, dzięki której miała się już nie obudzić, oraz o niczym nie pamiętać. Na tym to się skończyło.. Narisa czekała na ratunek. Gorgona Historia Była sługą Gamiego. Po pokonaniu jej Arcybiesa dołączyła do Userherosów.thumb|346px|Gorgona Ekwipunek Dzida - Dwustronna włócznia, którą da się rozdzielić i mieć dwie krótsze włócznie. Gdy Dzida jest połączona, Gorgona szarżuje z nią na wrogów, a gdy ją rozdzieli, atakuje nią jak Myamsar . Darkhero Mode: Podwójne uderzeniec Rozdziela swoją dzidę i atakuje, najpierw jedną połową, potem drugą, a na koniec uderzani nimi w ziemię i tworzy nie wieli wybuch. Aktyw.: PonChaka ~ PonPon Com.: PonPon '''Księżniczka Loris Historia: Była Księżniczka narodu Auch-Aoch, została porwana przez gonga, i uratowana przez Tatepona.Arcybies Ciemności zniszczył jej dom.Potem jej wybawca Tatepon uratował jął jeszcze raz. Jest Jamschem. EQ:thumb|228px|Loris Długi róg bojowy: "Easterion" Peleryna:"Cień życia" Rękawice: "Megixy" Hero-Mode: Niszczycielska muzyka: aktywacja:(O-O-X-X) Loris rzuca na wrogów wszystkie możliwe efekty statusu. Pogłosie Była kiedyś złodziejką, ale teraz wie, że nie może kraść. Była dziewczyna Wojnara i przyjaźniła się z Wielkim. Fioletowy frame|Pogłosie z Rogiem Apokalipsy Jamsch. Eq Najczęściej używa Długiego Podwójnego Rogu, "Figi-Hagi" i Peleryny, "Skrzydła Motiti". Potrafi tworzyć nowe maski i nadawać sobie inne umieniętości. Dzięki temu może także podszywać się pod inne postacie. Heromode: Ręka Zagłady Aktyw.: PonChaka ~ PonPon Combo: PonPon Przyzywa Mroczną Pięść, która spadnie na wroga. Jeżeli masz Podwójny lub Długi Podwójny Róg, przywołasz dwie Pięści. Historia Rozdział pierwszy:'' Starożytna Patapedia za czasów Vargasa lll Portal zadziałał. Pierwszy pojawił się Wojnar. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest reszta. Miejsce, w którym się pojawił nie specjalnie mu odpowiadało. Była to średnia wyspa, na której znajdowało się pełno drzewa, roślin i zwierząt. Wojnar nie przedłużając, postanowił zbudować mały obóz, ale wiedział, że sam sobie nie poradzi. Niecierpliwie więc czekał na resztę. Było mu zimno, więc rozpalił ognisko. Pozbierał kilka liści i patyków na stworzenie szałasu. Musiał uważać, by nie zbudować szałasu zbyt blisko. W takim przypadku szałas by się podpalił. Nie przedłużając, Wojnar stworzył szkielet prowizorycznego szałasu. Okrył go liśćmi. Następnie z portalu wyskoczył Psycho. Zapytał Wojnara, gdzie reszta. Wojnar odpowiedział, ze pewnie w portalu. Psycho był zdziwiony, oraz pomógł Wojnarowi w budowie szałasu. Chwilę później z portalu wyskoczyła cała reszta. Wojnar ucieszył się na ich widok. Opowiedział im, że pojawił się tutaj jako pierwszy. Narissa zapytała, co tu robi ten szałas i ognisko. Wojnar odpowiedział, że zbudował ten szałas, oraz rozpalił ognisko czekając tutaj. Wszyscy zabrali się do roboty. Powoli się ściemniało, a herosi nie znali tutejszych zwierząt, więc musieli mieć schronienie.thumb|Vargass lll Szybko więc zabrali się do pracy. Wojnar powiększył szałas, Psycho zajął się noclegami, a reszta wykonywała inne ważne czynności. Wszystko szło świetnie, ale już zapadał zmrok. Narissa postanowiła troszkę odwiedzić tutejszą okolicę. Nie był to dobry pomysł, tym bardziej, że robiło się już ciemno. Narissa spotkała różne dziwne zwierzęta. Postanowiła zawrócić, ponieważ robiło się już na prawdę ciemno. Na szczęście udało się jej. Mafis nie był zadowolony tym, co uczyniła Narissa. Narissa szczerze za wszystko przeprosiła i zabrała się do zajęć. Nie mogła się doczekać dnia, by zwiedzić tę wyspę. Wyspa była bezludna. Nigdzie nie było żadnego śladu istot rozumnych. ''"Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?!" ''zastanawiał się Tatepon. Nie było to bezpieczne miejsce, zwierzęta były silne nawet dla super pół-bogów... "Czujecie ten zapach? Tak pachną kłopoty..."'' powiedział Gresh. Niestety miał rację. Na wyspę przyleciała szarańcza i pożarła wszystkie rośliny. "Wykryto szarańczę...sprawdzam bazę danych...wykryto prawdopodobieństwo występowania lądu." zanalizował Rainbow. "Na co czekamy, wypłyńmy w morze!" powiedział Metalica. Po nie całej godzinie żeglugi łódką zrobioną z srebrnej taśmy klejącej dopłynęli do kontynentu. Tym kontynentem była starożytna Patapedia... Jak znaleźć górę Tibilisi? Odparł Metallicafun. Rainbow na to: -Prawdopodobieństwo występowania góry Tibilisi wynosi 0%. To znaczy że ona nie istnieje? Odparła Narissa. Nie. Ona nie istnieje w tym WYMIARZE! Wykrzyczał z przerażeniem Tatepon. To znaczy że jesteśmy w innym wymiarze? Zastanawiał się Psycho. A może to ten sam wymiar...tylko inny czas? Zastanawiał się Gresh. To znaczy że cofnęliśmy się w czasie?! Wykrzyczał Matfis. Wszystko na to wskazuję. Powiedział spokojnie Wojnar układając grzywkę. -Jak uratujemy TDT? Powiedziała Narissa. -Wydostanie się z pętli czasowej pozwoli na dotarcie do góry Tibilisi. Powiedział Rainbow. Nagle wiatr przyniósł tajemniczą kartkę prosto w ręce Tatepona. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co na niej pisze. Tatepon czytał: Jesteście w tym samym wymiarze tylko w innym czasie. Jesteście w przeszłości a konkretniej w STAROŻYTNEJ PATAPEDII. Chcecie uratować TDT? Musicie mnie zabić. Jestem Przodkiem Lorda Draxusa. Nie pytajcie z kąd ja to wiem. Jestem Lord Vargas lll. Pra-pra-pra-pra dziadek Lorda Draxusa. On jest słyby...a raczej był. Jestem o wiele silniejszy. Zabijając mnie zyskacie wskazówki do portalu do waszych czasów. I tam możecie uratować TDT. Z poważaniem Lord Vargas lll. -Co to ma znaczyć?! Zapytał głośno Matfis. -Nie wiem ale zabijemy cwaniaka. Powiedział Psycho głaszcząc swoją pomarańczę. Nagle znikąd nastała burza która zniszczyła statek. Następnego dnia na jednej z wysp leżał Matfis. Znalazł on leżących Gresha i Psycho. Natychmiast wygrzebał ich z piasku. Zastanawiał się co z resztą. Na innej z wysp leżała Narissa i Metallicafun. Był z nimi Wojnar ale nie pomógł im. Rozbił obóz dookoła leżących przyjaciół. Czekał aż się obudzą. Po zbudzeniu Narissa i Metallicaun byli pod zdumieniem, jak Wojnar zrobił ten obóz. Na ostatniej z wysp leżał Wielki, Tatepon i Rainbow. Po obudzeniu poszli zwiedzić wyspę. Rainbow łatwo namierzył resztę i znowu wszyscy byli razem. Nagle zaatakował ich wielki Pająk. Gresh powiedział innym że on chcę się zmierzyć z wymarłym już w przyszłości gatunkiem jadowitych Pająków gdyż Gresh sam był w połowie Pająkiem. Gresh przebił pająka na swojej Pice. Po obejrzeniu Pająka był napis Vargas Wielki lll. ''-On go nasłał. Powiedział Psycho. Podróżowali dalej. Nagle z drzewa zeskoczyła postać ze złotą koroną na głowie. -Jam jest Lord Vargas lll. Rzekła postać. Bohaterowie od razu się na niego rzucili. On łatwo unikał ich ciosów. W końcu powiedział. -STOP! Macie tu mapę to portalu wy żałosne robaki. Nie mam chęci by z wami walczyć. Po czym zniknął. Bohaterowie ze zdziwieniem udali się w stronę portalu na mapie. Gdy tak szli i szli i szli doszli do opustoszałej wioski rybackiej - Dajcie JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEŚĆ! - Wrasnął Wielki - Nie! - Powstrzymał go Psycho (po czym zasypał szyszkami) - OSTRZEŻENIE - Nawiłał Rainbow - Wykryto niezidentyfikowany obiekt chodzący! I rzecziwiście coś tam szło. Tylko co? Herosi stali w kręgu, gotowi na atak,stali tak minutę, dwie, trzy.W końcu rozproszyli się.Zza małej zniszczonej hatki wyszedł mały patapon w kapeluszu.Niósł coś, jakąś kartkę.Zatrzymał się przed tateponem, i wręczył mu karteczkę,po czym wycofał się do chatki.Tatepon uniusł kartkę i przeczytał:-Pakt pomiędzy Lordem Vargasem III a Księżniczką Loris*.Kiedy to przeczytał, łzy popłyneły mu z oka.Zrzucił maskę.-''Loris...''Wyszeptał, po czym czytał dalej.-Ja Lord Vargas III, upominam sie o władzę nad tą małą wyspą,Właśnie dotarła do mnie wieść że księżniczka Loris ukrywa sie w ruinach, maiasta Alis Giliath.Podarł kartkę.-Loris Loris!Nawoływał bezradnie.-Jeść!Krzyczał czały czas wielki.Tatepon z herosami rozpoczeli poszukiwania księżniczki.Nagle Tatepon uświadomił sobie że Lord Vargas III, to może gong bez piątej klepki, opętany przez arcybiesa ciemności.A potem przypomnial sobie, że w ten dzień arcybies zamkną go w skrzyni.-Słuchajcie!Ja poszukam Loris a wy idźie na drógi koniec wyspy, do miasta Auch-Aoch.Tam przygotujcie się do walki z Arcybiesem,ja do was dołącze, a mape zostawcie mi w poszukiwaniach Loris może znajdę ten portal.Herosi się roździelili.... Rozdział drugi: 'Nowe moce i Wojnar jako Assassin Herosi (poza Tateponem) poszli do miasta Auch-Aoch. Gdy się już tam znaleźli zobaczyli, że po ziemi sunie bardzo mroczny cień. Nagle cień zmienił się w dwie mroczne łapy. Łapy złapały Herosów do jaskini, tam pozbawiły ich mocy Bóstw. Spotkali tam Matfisa i Nęciłuskę. Nie pytali co i jak, po porostu się do nich przyłączyli. Każdy (poza Wojnarem) dostał zdolność: Wielki - Przemiana w Wielkiego Lodowego Smoka Wojnar - MOC Gresh - Przemiana nie tylko w Centurę, ale też w Darantulę oraz inne Centuropodobne, przy zachowaniu wszystkich ich zdolności Metallica - Umiejętność czytania w myślach Narissa - MOC Rainbow - Szybsze wykonywanie obliczeń i tym podobnych działań. Psycho - MOC Matfis - MOC Nęciłuska - Manipulacja nad Wodą/Lodem Julian - Wszechmocny władcathumb|218px|tatepon jako ognisty jaszczur Gorgona - Umiejętność samozapłonu Tatepon nawiązał jakąś hipnno więź z herosami i też dostał moc: -Przemiany w ogromnego ognisego jaszczura ~Tatepon w tym czsie przemierzał lasy, w poszukiwaniu Loris. Nagle znalazł małą chatkę, a obok niej wielkie zamczysko. Powoli wszedł do chatki. Na środku pokoju leżała zasztyletowana krwawiąca, Loris. -Loris! Wstawaj! nieumieraj! Dyszał przejęty, i uścisnął Księżniczkę. Wtedy światło go oślepiło, a Loris odżyła. -Loris! Powiedział przejęty Tatepon i jeszcze raz uścisnął księżniczkę. -Jack! Powiedziała piękna księżniczka. -Niewidziałam cię tak długo! Mój Tateponku!- Tak, ja też sie cieszę! Ale, moi przyjaciele, trzeba do nich pędzić! -Nie! Zostań Tateponku! Tatepon wstał i uroczyście powiedział: -Loris, jeśli chcesz, w naszej kompanii napewno jest dla ciebie miejsce, ale nie mogę tu zostać.-Tateponku, pójdę z tobą! Wzięła swój róg wojenny, i razem ruszyli do herosów. Tymczasem u pozostałych: Nagle Rainbow wykrył coś.. -Ostrzeżenie. Wykryto występowanie metalu... Po czym zbiegł w kierunku gęstwiny lasu... Gdy dotarł na miejscę poczuł się jak w niebie. Trafił na wysypisko. Wysypisko pełne stali, śrubek, czego tylko zapragnął. Od razu wiedział co zrobić ze swoim znaleziskiem... Robot zaczął wygrzebywać co się dało. Stalowe płyty, pręty, druty, kable, żarówki, potłuczone szkło. Nawet zbierał śrubki i puszki co do jednej. Gdy już przekopał całe wysypisko wziął się do roboty. Roboty dla robota... Zklejał puszki, łączył z kablami, zwijał druty, układał płyty. Ciął szkło, przywiercał śruby, ustawiał żarówki, zespawał blachę. Z puszek i kabli robił prowizoryczne silniki, z drutów, szyb i żarówek robił czytniki wzrokowe. Plątał więcej kabli i przywiercał więcej śrub. Robił to z zawrotną szybkością i nieziemską precyzją. Wiedział, co robi. Po kilkunastu godzinach ciężkiej pracy skończył swe dzieło. Dzieło które można przypisać do szalonego naukowca, złego Masterminda lub do innego "bad guya". Userherosi osłupieją, gdy to zobaczą... Tymczasem u pozostałych: W tym czasie Wojnar siedział samotny u brzegu wyspy. Myślał o powrocie do zabijania złych ludzi i zarabiania na tym od bogatych thumb|Wojnar assassin. Widać grzywke (czarne obiekty na głowie)kupców i gangsterów. Tak więc założył swój biały strój z kapturem który zasłaniał mu twarz. Założył nowe długie,brązowe buty oraz długie, brązowe rękawice. W swoim pasie miał kilka broni. Nie chciał powrócić do zabijania. Po prost chciał powrócić do bycia Assassinem. Myślał o odejściu ale gdzie? Są w innych czasach. Musieli się wydostać. W tym strój Wojnar ma większą chęć zabijania. Od razu pomyślał o TDT. Sam wybrał się na górę Tibilisi z maską TDT aby go wskrzesić jako dobrego bohatera. Tak też zrobił. Po wskrzeszeniu tDT nie rozpoznał Wojnara gdyż ten był w kapturze. -Kim jesteś? Spytał TDT. -Twoim znajomym. -A...gdzie jesteśmy? -Jestesmy w dawnych czasach starożytnej Patapedii. Wkroczyliśmy tu aby Cię wskrzesić. -Gdzie reszta? - Mają inne sprawy. TDT chciał zdjąć kaptur Wojnarowi ale ten głośno zakrzyczał. -NIE TYKAĆ GRZYWKI! -Wojnar! Powiedział TDT. -No i się wydało. Westchnął Wojnar. Chodź zaprowadzę Cię do innych.Powiedział Wojnar. Tak też zrobili. Wszyscy zdziwili się na widok TDT. Wyjaśnił im że Wojnar go wskrzesił. -Gdzie on jest? Zapytał metallicaun. - Dopiero co tu był. Powiedział ze zdziwieniem TDT. Wojnar tym czasem obserwował przyjaciół z drzewa. Postanowił że będzie ich śledzić. A jak będą w tarapatach to im pomoże. TDT - powiedział Gresh - Jak to jest być martwym? -Cudowne uczucie! Możesz z góry obserwować wszystko, co sobie zachcesz! -A co ty obserwowałeś? -No... ten... tak ogólnie.... -No? -No, ten... -Wykrztuś to! -GORGONĘ! OK?! OBSERWOWAŁEM GORGONĘ! Niestety nie zauważył Gorgogny, która wróciła ze zwiadu i stała teraz za nim. Poważnie? -zapytała -No... ten... -Powiedz prawdę - powiedział Matfis -Tak - odparł TDT żałując, że w ogóle się odezwał. -To się nie uda, ja jestem zła! -Byłaś, Tak samo jak ja. - odparł trochę odważniej TDT Na te słowa przytulili się mocno, tak, że Psycho zaczęło mdlić. -Może lepiej zostawmy ich samych? - rzucił Gresh -Taa, to dobry pomysł - odparł Wielki -Wojnar! Ty też się ulatniaj! - krzyknął Metallicafun -To wy mnie widzicie?! -Tak -Znajdę lepszą kryjówkę! - krzyknął i zniknął (RYM) Gorgona i TDT długo rozmawiali, lecz później, gdy razem wyszli z obozu znaleźli na wpół martwego Dodongę. TDT, nie chcąc, by stwór się męczył, dobił go. Zauważyli, że wszystko zaczyna obumierać. Pobiegli do obozu krzycząc, że trzeba uciekać. Userherosi uciekli na plażę. -Wojnar tam został - powiedział Wielki, patrząc w stronę ginącego lasu. -Wszystko będzie ok - uspokajał Gorgonę TDT Herosi wiedzieli, że to już nie ten sam TDT, którego znaleźli na wpół żywego w lodowej jaskini. Ich przyjaciel bardzo się zmienił. Metallicafun jako, że umie czytać w myślach dogłębnie przeczytał myśli TDT aż w końcu powiedział - Wiesz, że nadal chce się z tobą zmierzyć. - Wiem doskonale wiem - Odpowiedział TDT - Ej chłopaki! - Uspokoiły ich Narissa i Gorgona - Może potem co? - Zgadzam się z nimi - Powiedział Wielki - Zmieniłeś się TDT - Zaczął Metallicafun rozmowe - Już nie jesteś tym wiecznie głodnym krwi i śmierci psem - Tak to prawda - Odpowiedział TDT - Zaraz to on taki był? - Spytała się zaskoczona Gorgona - A i thumb|194px|Wojnar przecinający drzewo w locieowszem - Odpowiedział Metallicafun - Ale już nie jestem - Przerwał TDT - Może potem pogadacie? - Mówił Psycho - NADCHODZĄ! - Ale kto? - Spytał Wielki. Nagle na samym środku polany pojawił się (chwila napięcia) Sir Stone, Sora i Pan Dettakarmen - Witojcie - Przywitał się Dettan - - Ej ludzie ktoś nas goni - Mówił Psycho - Ale kto? - Zapytał zdenerwowany Wielki - Ip Ip Ip Ip IPKI! - Wrzasnął Psycho. Zaczęła się prawdziwa walka. TDT i Metalli, chcąc rywalizować, ruszyli na przód, a reszta zaraz za nimi. Dettankarmen, Sora i Sir Stone okazali się być złudzeniem. Wtedy stało się coś ważnego.... POJEDYNEK pomiędzy TDT i Metalli Gorgona i Narissa przyglądały się wszystkiemu z obrzydzeniem. Wojownicy byli potężni, nikt nie mógł wygrać, nawet używając najpotężniejszych technik. Gdy znudziła ich walka bronią, odżucili ją i staneli do pojedynku na pięści. TDT, czego nikt wcześniej nie zauważył, miał na sobie ochraniacze na ręce do karate. Walczył bardzo finezyjnie, wykorzystując bloki i ciosy znane z karate, podczas gdy Metalli stosował zagrywki wojskowej mieszanki sztuk walki. To widowiskowe mordobicie przerwały dziewczyny... -Przestańcie! krzyknęła Narissa. -Las się pali a tam jest Wojnar! -Też prawda. Powiedział TDT. Wszyscy dali sie do płonącego lasu. nagle słyszeli świst i dzwięk łamiąceg się drzewa. Spadało na nich drzewo. Wtem wyskoczył Wojnar i przeiął je w locie na pół. -Mogliście zginął. Poco tu przyszliście? -Aby Cię ratowaćpowiedzia lMetallicaun. -Mnie? Hahahaa ja nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy. To chyba ja uratowałem was. -Niby tak ale dalczego odszedłeś? -Nie lbie współparacować. -Nie martwcie sięzawsze będę blisko was. Jak będzecie w tarapatach możecie liczyć na moją pomoc. -My także ei potrebjemy twojej pomocy. Rzekł Wielki. - To się jeszcze okaże. Powiedział z uśmiechem na stach Wojnar po czym zniknął. -Wracajmy Straciliśmy tylko czas. Zrezygnowali z tego ledwo po obróceniu się, gdyż właśnie w tym momencie usłyszeli charakterystyczne, metaliczne szczękanie, buczenie silnika oraz smród benzyny. To był Rainbow. Rainbow i jego dzieło. Dzieło na widok którego Userherosi zamarli. Przed nimi stali oni sami. Tyle że mechaniczni... Roboty różniły się od swoich żywych wersji. "Wysoko skaczący robot Gresh" atakował i biegał 3 razy szybciej, był odporny na odrzut i do tego skakał przy uderzaniu piką, ale łatwiej obrywał... "Osłaniający robot TDT" słabiej atakował i był o połowę wolniejszy, ale za to aż 4 razy odporniejszy... Z kolei "Mecha-Matfis natarcia" był zarówno silny co szybki, jednak dostawało mu się po tyłku dwa 2 razy mocniej niż normalnie... "Psycho szybkiego ognia" miotał bananami tak szybko, że wyglądało to jak żółty strumień, ale był powolny w ruchu... "Gigantyczny robo-Wielki z zasłoną z kul armatnich" atakował słabo a jego kule były powolne i niecelne, jednak mocno odrzucały i do tego robo-Wielki tak spamował nimi (kulami), że powstawało z nich istne wybuchowe tsunami! "Tatepon z szarżą" potrafił szarżować na przeciwnika zadając mu gigantyczne obrażenia, ale nie miał najwięcej HP oraz był dosyć wolny... "Gigantyczny Metallicafun ataku wręcz" atakował mocno, a swoim mieczem machał jak szaleniec, jednak poruszał się jak wielgachny, stalowy ślimak... "Narisa powolnego ostrzału" strzelała powoli, ale mocno... "Gorgona mocnego uderzenia" była słaba i łatwo było ją zniszczyć, ale za to odrzucała swoją dzidą jak szalona. "Podpalająca Loris" - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - podpalała, ale po za tym nie robiła zbyt wiele. Ostatnim robotem, będącym mechaniczną wersją Juliana był....LEMI! Julian na jego widok cieszył się jak dziecko, a Mort z kolei zaczął pałać nienawiścią do Rainbowa. Zadziwieni herosi dopiero po kilku minutach oglądania robotów zauważyli, że grunt pod ich nogami zaczął dziwnie śmierdzieć i mięknąć. -Szybko! Na statek! - darli się wszyscy. Na szczęście w porę uciekli. Jednak gdy dotarli do plaży statek znajdował się na otwartym morzu, ledwo widoczny na horyzoncie. -Gresh, zacumowałeś statek? -Spytał Metalli -No, ten... nie bardzo. -Świetnie, utknęliśmy na płonącej wyspie, i to z tymi dziwnymi iluzjami! - Lamentował Wielki Roboty Rainbowa zebrały materiały na tratwę, którą dostali się do statku. Był tylko jeden problem... kadłub był idealnie gładki! Nie było na nim drabinki, liny, włazu, nic, co pozwalało by się dostać do środka. Mieli zatem dość trudny wybór: Umrzeć na morzu, czy ryzykować życie na lądzie, robiąc drabinę. Nagle zobaczyli Wojnara w stroj Assassina niosącego tratwę. - To co bierzemy się do roboty. Trzeba wkońcu zabić Vargasia. - Wszystko fajnie ale chcesz płynąć na tratwie? Zapytał Gresh. -Nie. Odpowiedział Wojnar. Zbudjemy statek! Wszyscy zabrali się do roboty. Po zbudwaniu statku wypłynęli na otwarte morze, szukać Vargassa lll. Rozdział trzeci: ''Wyścig z czasem'' Na statku prowadzili ze sobą bitwę Matfis i Metallican. - Uspokujcie się idioci. Powiedział Wojnar. - Sugerujesz że jesteś lepszy o de mnie? Zapytał Metallicafun.- Ja wcale tak nie myślę, ja to wiem. Rzekł z uśmiechem wyższości Wojnar. Wyzywam Cię na pojedynek. Dobrze, mam w kieszeni Rubin wskrzeszenia. Dzięki niemu wskrzesisz każdą osobę jaką chcesz. Na wypadek jak bym Cię zabił. Powiedział Wojnar. Strasznie zdenerwowany Metallicafun rzucił się na Wojnara, a ten zniknął. Walcz! Walcz jak mężczyzna! Krzyczał do nikogo Metallicafun. Nagle za plecami pojawił się Wojnar i przebił mu brzuch swoim mieczem władcą Mocy. Metallicafun stał jeszcze przez chwilę bez ruchu. Następnie upadł bez słowa. Dziewczyny się przeraziły. Wojnar z uśmiechem rzucił Rubinem wskrzeszenia w Metallicafuna i powiedział do siebie. - Jak fajnie znów być Assassinem. Po pojedynku poszli spać prócz Wojnara. Siedział on na najwyższym obiekcie statku i wypatrywał. Metallicafn nie mógł zasnąć zastanawiając się jak mógł tak łatwo ulec Wojnarowi Assasinowi. Tatepon myślał o Loris i o Vargassie. Wiedział że jak chcą wrócić do swoich czasów mszą zabić króla Vargassa lll. Po wielu godzinach bez sęsownej żeglugi, dobili do wyspy na której to Vargas miał swój zamek. Herosi staneli alfabetycznie przed zamkiem. -Tatepon, to ty jesteś od tych kontaktów wewnętrzych...Powiedział zakłopotany Metalica i przesunął lekko Tatepona do przodu. Tatepon bez skrupułów, zniszczył drzwi , i zabił straże. Dziewczyny zaczeły się zamartwiać czy przypadkiem, nie poszły z bandą sadystów, na samobójczą wyprawę. Z zamku wybiegła cała masa Zigotonów cały legion, horda, ARMIA! Potem z wieży zamku wyszedł Gong i Arcybies Ciemności. Gong na widok Tatepona zamarł bez ruchu. -Przecież miałeś go zabić!?Wrzeszał na Arcybiesa. A Arcybies przybrał formę MegaGigaSuper Dongary. A Gong załorzył maskę, i stał się Vargasem(Póżniej Krukolcem) -To ty? Zapytał TDT. -To on jest Vargasem i Krukolcem?Zapytał Gresh. Vargas nie rozpoznał TDT. Zaczeła się wielka bitwa. TDT i Metallicafun założyli się o dwa Złote, kto z nich zabije więcej i tak wszyscy mordowali wszystkich Narissa zastanawiała się po co oni to robią ale i tak dała się wessać w wir walki - 30 40 50 60! - Liczyli Metallicafun i TDT - O jezu - Zamartwiał się Wielki - Ej chłopaki! - Krzykneła Narissa do TDT i Metallifafun'a - Może jak macie ich zabić to zabijcie razem? -Co ty na to? - Zapytał TDT - Jazda! - Odpowiedział Metallicafun i wskoczyli na Vargaso-krukolco-gonga razem krzycząc - I 200! - Hahahaha jeszcze wrócimy - Odpowiedziały im głosy mroku. A co robił Wojnar? Przez całą bitwe poprawiał sobie grzywkę - Idioto! - Zwrócił mu uwage Metallicafun - Zamiast poprawiać sobie Świętej Grzywki może powalczysz a czekaj no... - Co? - Zapytał Wojnar - Ty się... boisz walczyć! - Stwierdził Metallicafun po przeczytaniu jego myśli - HA! - Zaraz ja? - Oburzył się Wojnar - No Metallica ma wyjątkowo racje - Stwierdził TDT - Zaraz - Mówił Psycho - Gdzie Arcybies - Uciekł jak pies - Odpowiedział Metallicafun. Wojnar jeszcze troche strzelał fochy aż w końcu powiedział: -Przypomnieć Ci kto wygrał w pojedynku? Metallicafn zamilknął i wrócił do zabijania. I tak zabili chyba 120034561 wrogów - No nie! - Wrasnął Psycho więcej? - Nie to nasi! - Odpowiedział TDT. Tak na horyzoncie widać było lemury i wielki posąg Juliana - Posłuchajcie - Zagarną wszystkich do siebie Metallicafun - Kto z was jest zmęczony - Wszyscy podnieśli ręce - Kto z was jest głodny - Znowu każdy podniusł rękę - I właśnie dlatego mam pomysł musimy mieć jakąś bazę zanim wrócimy do naszych czasów -Oznajmił Metallicafun - I nie wiadomo czy wrócimy - Powiedział Psycho. Wojnar ostrzył sobie miecze - Chesz nam jeszcze drzew pociąć? - Spytał Wielki - Wracając - Mówił Metallicafun - Szukamy jaskini czy budujemy sobie Wiosko Obóz? - Spytał - Wybudujmy obóz - Stwierdzili wszyscy. No i zabrali się do pracy wybudowali. No może i nie solidny ale Obóz przez 3 dni nic się nie działo aż nagle przyszedł do nich stary wojownik - Jeśli chcecie wrócić do swoich czasów musicie mi pomóc będe na was czekać na Górze Żmij - Powiedział poczym znikł - To co idziemy? - Spytał Psycho - Jasne, że tak - Odpowiedzieli chórem i poszli na górę. TDT i Metalli trzymali się z tyłu. Weszli do świątyni Żmij gdzie na tronie siedział martwy Gong a pod nim Krukolec (WTF? PRZECIERZ GONG TO KRUKOLEC W PRZYSZŁOŚCI - Zaraz myślałem że są jednym - Główkował TDT - A i owszem są ale teraz nie są oni po prostu nie istnieją - Odezwał się jakiś głos poczym ciała znikły - Czuje się jak Lara Croft - Powiedział Metalli patrząc na dziwne rysunki - Zaraz co do? - Spytał TDT gdy spadali w dół ujrzeli tam dziwną postać ubraną jak Assasyn - A ty kto? - Spytał Metallicafun - Jestem Asir przyszedłem po zemstę - Odpowiedział Assasyn - Ale na kim? - Pytał TDT - Na Wojnarze - Odpowiedział Asir Herosi rozejrzeli się, Wojnara nigdzie nie było. - Gdzie ta stara żmija!? -Zapytał rozzłoszczony Asassin. -Tutaj!Odpowiedział Wojnar,po czym uderzył Asira w głowę.Asassin padł. - Dalej! Uciekajcie! -Powiedział Wojnar wyrzucając w górę linę. Gdy herosi byli już na górze, obstawiali kto pierwszy padnie. -Wojnar! Wojnar! -krzyczeli. Nagle Asir otworzył dziwny portal, który wessał herosów.Byli już w naszych czasach, ale Wojnar, tam został. Mech może lepiej nam bez niego? - Powiedział Metalli - Właśnie nie! Jako że on tam został to zepsuliśmy kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne i teraz my możemy nie istnieć a to oznacza że cały świat jest inny!- Wykładował Wielki - No właśnie! - Przytaknął Psycho. Herosi poszli do dawnego obozu z pierwszej części a tam był Sir Stone i Herosi - Czekaj co? - Pytał TDT - Jesteśmy w naszych czasach ale jednak nie dokońca w tych - Czekaj czemu ten kamień się zmienia? - Pytała Narissa - Potem wyjaśnie - Odpowiedział Metallicafun - Ej tam coś jest - Zauważył Julian. A tam był list gończy za Wojnarem a brzmiał on tak: POSZUKIWANY Assasyn! Zamordował Króla Saraxa! NAGRODA 10000000 Ka-Ching! Jego GŁOWĘ dostarczyć do Krarzymu! Podpisano: Antoniusz Cesarz CRNP - Oł zapomniałem o tym liście - Zmartwił się Metallicafun - Kto to ten Sarax? - Pytał TDT - Król podległego Królestwa Farowskiego - Odpowiedział Metalli - Zabity przez Wojnara w trakcie podpisywania Umowy Gastronomicznej - Dokończył - Jakiej umowy? - Zapytali chórem - Nieważne - Odpowiedział Metallicafun... Herosi zobaczyli wyrwę w czasoprzestreni, a w niej Wojnara bijącego się w nej z jakimś grubym Pataponem, gdzie, w kuchni! Wojnar thumb|left|276px|[[Wojnar zabijający Asira]]zabił grubego patapona po czym uciekł.Herosi weszli do portalu zobaczyli Wojnara przechodzącego przez drzwi.-Wojnar!Krzyczeli jeden po drugim, biegnąc prez kuchenne garnki i poślizgając się o łyżki. Wojnar wszedł do kolejnego prtalu.Herosi za nim.-Psyco został za nami!!Krzyczłą zdyszany Metalica.-Dalej bo nam ucieknie! Wydyszał Tatepon. Herosi biegli teraz prez dżunglę wiecznego Bana.-Ta dżungla nie istnieje!Powiedział Wielki.-Wygląda na to że jesteśmy w różnych strefach czasowych. Wykładał Gresh.Spotkali na swojej drodze Ipgoryla Który zatarasował im drogę. Wojnar znikał i m z oczu.-Szybciej! Powiedziała Nęciłuska robiąc shody z ziemi.Herosi biegli za Wojnarem,za nimi został Gresh przytłuczony kawałkiem Ziemi. Herosi zobaczyli że otwiera się kolejny portal.Tak rozpoczął się "Czasowy"bieg za Wojnarem. Po odwiedzeniu kolejnego światu, który był wielką, czasową pętlą przez którą długo biegli TDT zatrzymał się tuż przed portalem. -Zatrzymajcie się, to nie ma sensu - wysapał -Jak to? -Możemy go tak gonić przez wieczność, ale zawsze będzie krok dalej od nas. Musimy się dowiedzieć, gdzie zmierza. A jeżeli cokolwiek mu grozi, da sobie radę, inaczej byśmy go nie poznali. Rainbow, baza danych, akt 3, rozdział 4. -Tak jest. Wojnar, po zabiciu kucharza udaje się do Masjafu, by obalić tyrana, który chce zniszczyć wszystko, co Wojnar znał i kochał. -A zatem do Masjafu! -Ciekawe, jak tam dotrzemy! -Mamy przecież zwierzaczki, jazda. I wyruszyli, a gdy dotarli do Masjafu, Wojnar stał w wielkiej sali z mieczem nad szyją Asira. -Zlituj się! - błagał Asir -Nie słuchaj go! - krzyknęli Herosi, wbiegając do sali -A wy, to kto? - spytał Wojnar -No tak, jeszcze naz nie zna. Zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale przybywamy z przyszłości. Jeżeli teraz go nie zabijesz, to za kilka lat on zabije Ciebie. -A czemu mam wam wierzyć? -Bo się przyjaźnimy. Nie teraz, ale za kilka lat będziemy. To jak, zabijasz go i wracasz z nami? -Wojnar zastanowił się chwilę, i pomyślał...dlaczego mieli by kłamać? Zrobił to o co prosili herosi i przebił Asirowi serce. -Assassin musi być twardy i nei mieć litości... rzekł do siebię. Wracamy! Herosi wrócili portalem i zastali Wojnara który sam siedzial w zakrwawionej zbroii. Co się stało? Spytał TDT. -Biłem się z Asirem na śmierć i życie ale gdy miałem mu już wsadzi ćóż w serce on nagle zniknął. Powiedział Wojnar. -Świetnie! To wszystko na marne. Powiedział Matfis. -Mówiłem że sobię poradzi. Rzekł TDT. O co chodzi? Spytał zdziwiony Wojnar. Przyjaciele wszystko mu opowiedzieli. Po usłyszeni wszystkiego przez Wojnara, Wojnar powiedział. I tak bym go zabił. -Cały Wojnar. Powiediał TDT. - Ty nigdy nie przestaniesz się wywyższać no nie? Spytał Metalli.- Raczej nie. Rzekł żartobliwie Wojnar. - To jak wracasz do drużyny? Spytał TDT. -Jasne! Ale mam jeden warnek...dalej jestem Assassinem. Wszyscy się zgodzili i wybchli śmiechem. Atmosfera była wyśmienita. Wszyscy wrócili do domu. Ale jak wrócili zobaczyli coś nadzwyczajnego. Mr. DETTANKARMEN w wersji GIGA. Rozdział czwarty: ''Powrót do swoich czasów i straszny Mr. Dettankarmen'' -Czas na zemstę! Krzyczał Ogromny Dettankarmen. Zemstę? Zastanawiał się Wielki. -Zginiesz Wojnar! Krzyczało Monstrum. -No tak przecież CIę zabiłem... westchnął Wojnar. Najpierw Asir potem Dettan...jejku wiele nabroiłeś. Powiedział TDT. Spoko...załatwie go raz dwa. Wojnar chwycił za swój miecz Władce Mocy i odciął Potworowi głowę. Assassin po zabiciu potwora czuł że to za łatwe. Stało się coś nie typowego. Dettan się odrodził. Jak mamy go zabić? Dziwił się Metallicafn. -Hmm a może by tak...a nie przecież on się odradza. Rzekł zrezygnowany Tatepon. Tatepon siedział na kamieniu i rozmyślał.Gdy jego przyjaciele walczyli na śmierć i życie z Dettanem.-Tatepon, może byś....TAK POMÓGŁ NAM WALCZYĆ!?Ryknął rozzłoszczony Metalica.-Cicho!Tam!Odezwał się Tatepon.Po około 3-godzinach bezsensownej walki, Tatepon wstał...I znowu zaczął rozmyślać.Wielki zużył prawie całą amunicję, ale to nie zadziałało.Gresh w końcu zrezygnowany siadł przy Tateponie.Uderzył go w głowę.Ten jednak nic sobie nie robił, i wstał.-Dość!Powiedział zdyszany Julian, i usiadł przy Tateponie i Greshu.Chwilę póżniej, na jednym kamieniu zebrała się cała ekipa.-Co macie dość!?Wrzsnął z pogardą Dettan i ruszył na Herosów.Wtedy Tatepon wstał, wyciągnął kartkę i zapisywał ruchy Dettana.- ile się nie mylę....Zaczął.-Powinieniem zrobić tak. Wystawił rękę do dettana i leciutko uerzył go w głowę.Nagle cały Dettan rozleciał się, na kawałki.-No.Ale po chwili ciało, a raczej "Kawałki" Dettana zamieniły się w małe Dettanki,a te w wielkie Mr.Dettankarmeny.-No tera to chyba nic nie wymyślisz!Powiedział Metallicafun.-Raczej nie,Odparł Tatepon. po czym dzierżąc swoo jego Giga Mixa,razem z Herosami ruszyli do ataku. -Jak go pokonać? Rzekł Psycho -Nie mam pojęcia. Powiedział zrezygnowany Wielki. -To nie ma sensu...poddajmy się. Powiedział Gresh -Nie! Powiedział Wojnar -Mam pewien plan...kontynował z uśmiechem na ustach Assassin Wielki wystrzelił Wojnara z armaty a ten wskoczyl do pyska bestii. Największej Bestii. Zaczekał aż go połknie. Jak bestia to uczyniła Wojnarowi pozostało tylko przeciąć Serse potwora. Tak zrobił. Dettan rozleciał się. Razem z nim reszta innych Mega Detankarmenów. Połączyli się Dettankarmena na wzrost bohaterów. Był mądrzejszy. -To ja jestem waszym...nie! Twoim koszmatem. Rzekł do Wojnara po czym zniknął. Hej! To moja sztuczka...rzekł Wojnar. Czy...ma ktoś grzebień? Powiedział Assassin próbjący poprawić niesfornągrzywkę która ciąglę wpadała mu na oczy. Ja mam! Rzekł nieznany głos. Kim jesteś? Zastanawiał się Metallicafun. Głos odpowiedział: "Nazywam się Pogłosie....". "CO?!? Pogłosie? Wróciłaś?!?" wykrzykiwał Wielki. Nagle pojawiła się przed nimi fioletowa Jamsch i powiedziała: "Tak.". "Ejejej, o co tu chodzi?" spytał Julian "No właśnie, o co?" dokończył Metallica. "Cóż, ja i Pogłosie kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy się, ale ona...." zaczął Wielki, ale Wojnar mu przerwał: "Pogłosie była też kiedyś moją dziewczyną. Dasz ten grzebień?". Grzyb posłusznie mu podała. "....Jak już zacząłem, byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale ona, ten podstępna, zgniła grzybica.... przeszła na ciemną stronę....". "Hej, hej, hej, spokojnie... Ty też się świetnie bawiłeś jako kieszonkowiec." tym razem przerwała mu Pogłosie. "Tak, ale gdy chodziło o niewielkie sumy.... Ty zaczęłaś okradać całe banki! 20.000.000.000 Ka-ching!" wrzasnął Wielki. "Wykryto złodzieja. Próba komunikacji z odpowiednimi służbami ...Brak zasięgu." - wypalił z siebię Rainbow - "Wyszukiwanie rozwiązania problemu...". Wtedy do Pogłosie podeszła mechaniczna Loris, przewyższająca ją prawie dwukrotnie... Ale nagle przybiegła Sorka i krzyknąła "STOP!". Mecha-Loris wykonała drwinę (podobną do drwiny Schadenfreude z TF'a), po czym strzeliła w Sorę z miotacza płomieni (No bo jak niby robot miałby dmuchać w róg?). Sora w ostatniej sekundzie zniknęła, a Wojnar powiedział zza krzaków: "Ej! To teraz każdy potrafi znikać?!?". "Ja nie potrafię "znikać", ja się teleportuję." odparła Sora. Mecha-Loris strzelała w Sorkę, a ona przeniosła się gdzie indziej, Loris strzelała w nią znowu, a Sora znów się teleportowała i tak dalej. W pewnej chwili Sora się zmęczyła, a Loris ją trafiła. "SORA!" krzyknęli chórem Herosi. Sir Stone, który leżał przy miejscu gdzie pojawiła się Sora i "napisał": "Wszystko w porzątku?". "Uch..na szczęście ten ogień to tylko reakcja chemiczna, ale jeżeli nie odkazicie rany za pomocą leczniczej wody na Górze Wie-...". Powiedziała Sora i zemdlała. "Ale gdzie?!? O jakie mniejsce jej chodziło?" pytał Julian. "Można ją uleczyć na Górze Wiecznej Skały." odparła Pogłosie. Robo-Loris nie znalazła Pogłosie w tłumie (jako że jej moduł wzroku jest zrobiony z pobrudzonej szybki i mechanizmu z puszek i kabli) a ponieważ tylko ona wiedziała gdzie jest ta góra, Wielki i Wojnar musieli przywyknąć do nowej towarzyszki. Wszyscy bochaterowie stali przy Sorce zamartwieni, gdy nagle Loris (ta prawdziwa) rzuciła się na swoją wersję z metalu. Wyrwała jej kable, i wrzuciła do pobliskiej rzeki. Potem skoczyła na Pogłosie. -Ty! W tym składzie jest miejsce tylko dla jednego Jamsha!!! Krzyczała Loris.-Ej! Loris co ty robisz!? - powiedział Tatepon, zdejmując Loris z Pothumb|Głowa robo-Loris w wodzie.głosia. Potem złapał Loris za rękę i zabrał za krzaki. -Co to miało być? - Zapytał oburzony. -Co cytuję: "w tym składzie jest miejsce tylko dla jednego Jamsha"! odpowiedziała. -Dobra, mam pomysł albo zaakceptujesz Pogłosie, albo zmienisz klasę,OK!? - powiedział (Tatepon). Loris przytaknęła, po czym wrócili do herosów. Tak naprawdę, wszyscy słyszeli te rozmowę, dlatego do samego wieczora zstępowali jej z drogi .Zostali w tym miejscu jeszcze jedną noc.Rozłożyli namioty. Przypadło ich jednak za mało.Wielki i Pogłosie musieli mieć jeden. Wielki po rozłożeniu namiotu odgrodził się poduszkami. Pogłosie jednak nie było. Wielki wyszedł porozglądać sie czy przypatkiem nieokrada jego towarzyszy.- U Julka ok, Tatepon i Lori też ok, Gresh...Gresh!!! Krzyknął widząc że w namiocie nie pali się swieca, otworzył namiot. Gresh spał spokojnie.-A no tak pająki i światło....Powiedział .Nagle ktoś zgasił ognisko po środku obozu. Miał w ręku worek kaching... Wszyscy prawie zapomnieli o Dettankarmenie szykującego zemstę na Wojnarze. Marzył o krwawej walce z nim jeden na jednego. Z workiem Ka-Ching szła Pogłosie. Wielki się zdziwił. Znow wracasz do okradania? -Nie. Ja chcę to dać Wojtkowi. -Komu? -No Wojnarowi. -Aha. Ale po co? -Chcę do niego wrócić. - Co? On Cię nie nawidzi. - Wiem to...ale się zmienie.- Dajesz właśnie świetny przykład zmiany...- No wiem chodź już spać, dobrze? Dettankarmen czekał dalej na ostateczne starcie z Wojnarem... Pogłosie podeszła do namiotu Wojnara, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozyśliła. Nie chciała przekupywać Wojnara, żeby do niej wrócił. Następnego poranka Herosi wyruszyli w dalszą podróż. Już kilka godzin po wschodzie słońca Herosi byli u podnóża Góry Wiecznej Skały. Ale wspinaczka zajęła im resztę dnia. Późnym wieczorem byli na szczycie, znajdował się tam przedziwny ołtarz. Nagle na nocnym niebie pojawiła się zorza polarna, która zesłała światło na małą Sorkę. Światło zabrało ją ku górze, a tam Duchy Przodków przywołały Wielkiego Świetlistego Psa, który wstąpił w Sorę, która powoli opadła na ołtarz. "To co teraz?" zapytał Julek. Zza skały wyskoczył Dettankarmen.-Może to!Ryknął na cały głos uderzając Wojnara i odpychając go na koniec góry.-Niechcę z wami walczyć....Chcę tego!Zabiore ci coś najcenniejszego!Powiedział z odrobiną,mroku.Właście wtedy uderzył Loris,Nęciłuskę i Pogłosie,wytrącając im broń.Potem zrzucił im maski, i zabrał ze sobą.-Loris!-Nęciłuska!Krzykneli Tatepon i Matfis, ale głosu Wojnara niebyło słychać.-Musimy ich uratować!Powiedział Psycho.-Ja idę tam tylko poto, żeby uratować towarzyszki broni,Pogłosie mnie wogule nieinteresuje.Powiedział wzdychając Wojnar.-Niwiemy gdzie poszedł.Odpowiedział Matfis.-Dettan zostawia ślady, możemy za nimi pójść. I tak szli ale szybko zgubili ślad - No super! - Marudził Wojnar - Zaraz a Narissa gdzie nie wziął jej Dettan? - Spytał Metallicafun - Oj chyba cesarzyna się zakochał! - Wykrzyknął Psycho - Co ja w Narissie? Nieeeee - Zaprzeczał Metallicafun - Oj nie kłam - Powiedział Wielki - E tam wracajmy do sprawy Dettana - Powiedział Metallicafun. Troche się kłucili aż w końcu zobaczyli dziwny list zza kraków a brzmiał on tak: "Hahahahah naprawde jesteście słabi czuje to wasza słabość daje mi siłe a Dettakarmen to moje dzieło HAHAHHAHAH już zaraz całą Patapedie zaleje CIEŃ i tylko CIEŃ szykujcie się na Ere Cienia! HAHAHAHA...'' - To to to - Jąkał TDT - UMBRA! - wrasneli wszyscy z pierwszej części...'' Więc aż DWA problemy ~ Metallicafun Rozdział piąty: ''Poświęcenie i Śmierć TDT oraz Gresha'' Nad głowami bohaterów pojawił się czarny obłok a na nim '''umbra! Bohaterowie z pierwszej części byli strasznie przestraszeni. Wojnar i Matfis nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. - Pff Umbra? A co to? Powiedział Wojnar. -Nie wiem. Dołożył Matfis. -To długa historia. Powiezdiał Gresh. Nagle otworzył się portal a z niego wyskoczył Vargass. -Krukolec! Wrzasnął TDT. Portal się zamknął. Bohaterowie z pierwszej części walczyli z Umbrą a Wojnar i Matis z Vargassem Krukolcem. Zostawcie go! Ja go zabiję. Powiedział TDT. Matfis i Wojnar poszli szukać dziewczyn. TDT długo walczył z Krukolcem. W końcu Krukolec wbił mu kosę w Brzuch mówiąc: -Nie tak Cię uczyłem! Hahahahaha teraz jestem Vargass! -To prawda, jesteś Vargass. Krukolec którego znam by się tak nie zachował. Powiedział zakrwawiony TDT. Następnie ostatnim ruchem rzucił kosą w głowę nie spodziewającego się Vargassa krukolca. Vargass natychmiastowo zmarł. Zaraz po tym zmarł TDT. Matfis i Wojnar zakopali jego ciało, a następnie układając z patyków znak krzyża. Nastała chwila ciszy. -Spoczywaj w pokoju. Powiedział Wojnar. -Byłeś dobrym wojownikiem i przyjacielem. Dołożył Matfis. Tatepon nie dochodził do siebie przez tydzień.Siedział tylko w swoim namiocie i płakał.-Ej Tatepon, nie bądź baba!Powiedział przy śniadaniu Wojnar.-Ale on był naszym przyjacielem!-Wiem, ale każdego z nas to kiedyś czeka.Odpowiedział rozżalony Gresh.-No właśne jest teka sprawa, o której wam nie p-p-powiedziałem...WyjąkałTatepon.-Ja jestem....Nieśmiertelny! -Pffffuuu!!!Wypluł kawę Wojar ze ździwienia. -Jakto!?Zapytali wszyscy cherosi. -No w-więc ja, jak stałem się duchem, to odszymałem nieśmmiertelnoś.... -Ale jak w 2, okładaliśmy cię pięściami.... -To znaczy że mogę zrobić tak!!! Powiedział Metalica i ucioł Tateponowi głowę.Ciało Tatepona podniosło głowę i włożyło na miejsce.Nagle dziwny cień opustoszył namioty herosów.-Co to?Zapytał Metallica.Herosi poszli do swoich namiotów.-W naszym namiocie niema masek!Powiedział Tatepon.W każdym namiocie masek nie było..... Nagle pośrodku obozu pojawiła się Pogłosie, a za nią Nęciłuska, Loris, Gorgona i Narrisa. "Pogłosie? Jak mu uciekłaś?" spytał Wielki. "Mogę stawać się niewidzialna, pamiętasz?" odparła fioletowa pani Grzyb. "Ano tak...." powiedział Wielki. "Widzę, że nie macie masek.... Ja się na nich znam, mogę dla was wykuć nowe, z lepszymi, silniejszymi umiejętnościami." powiedziała. Weszli do kuźni i Pogłosie wykuła ulepszone wersje masek i każda dała każdemu nową moc: Wielki - Telekineza (przesuwanie przedmiotów myślą) Matfis - Zmiana formy (forma ataku/obrony) Dla Juliana Pogłosie wykuła nową, magiczną koronę - O Pradawni Bogowie (na 120 sek. przyzywa 10 potężnych wojowników) Wojnar - Ulepszone znikanie (zniknięcie tworzy teraz niewielki wybuch) Gresh - Ryk Century (zamiana w Centurę tworzy Trzęsienie Ziemi) Loris - Syreni śpiew (atak ma małą szansę na to, że wróg będzie przez chwilę atakował przyjaciół) Metallica - Uczeń Myamsara (atak wygląda jak słabsza wersja "Bierz ich, cieniu" Myamsara) Tatepon - "Ultimate Ghost" (może od czasu do czasu przenikać przez przedmioty) Gorgona - Ogon (nie ma nóg, ma teraz ogon, w którym trzyma sztylet do atakowania wrogów) --Miejsce na zdjęcie Gorgony z ogonem-- Nęciłuska - Uwodzicielstwo (mniej-więcej to co "Syreni śpiew") Narrisa - Wielo-broń (może używać każdego typu broni) I jak Herosi wykorzystają swoje moce? ~Wielki Nagle zza krzaków wyskoczyło małe pisklę Motiti. "Ooo..." powiedziały wszystkie dziewczyny oprócz Gorgony, bo ona powiedziała: "Fuj. Jaki odrażający mały pissszczący żółtodziób.". Po tych słowach Herosi usłyszeli głos: "Nie jestem "odraszający". Jestem uroczy.". "Hej! Z kim mamy przyjemność?" spytała grzecznie Pogłosie. "Jestem tu, na dole. Echo.". "A ty potrafisz mówić. O co ci chodziło z tą Echo?" spytał Wielki. "Ona nazywa się Pogłosie. A to co występuje PO GŁOSIE to echo, więc na Pogłosie można mówić Echo." odparł pisklak. Herosi stwierdzili, że taki mały słodziak może im się przydać. Więc zabrali go ze sobą. "Ale moja mamusia się zdneruje." powiedział Malec, tak nazwała go "Echo". Herosi usłyszeli przeraźliwy ryk Motiti. "A wiedzieliście, że samice Motiti są 1000 razy większe niż największe z samców?" wykładował Wielki. Potem zobaczyli "samicę Motiti", bardzo zdenerwowaną, "mamusię" Malaca. -Tatepon!?Ty jesteś tu specem od konfliktów wewnętrznych...Powiedział Maetallica.Tatepon podszedł do samicy Motiti.Ptak dziobał Tatepona.Ten jednak, nic sobie nie robił i oddał dziecko mamusi.-Następnym razem "specem od konfliktów wewnętrznych", jesteś ty.Powiedział Tatepon wskazując na Metallicę.-Dlaczego go nie wzieliśmy?Był taki słodki!Powiedziała zauroczona Nęciłuska.Herosi powędrowali dalej spotkali znowu, tą smamą samicę,ale bez dziecka.-Metalica!Powiedział Tatepon przesuwając Metalicafuna do przodu. Ona ma drzazgę! Tatepon natychmiast ją wyciągnął. Wędrowali dalej i zastanawiali się jak daleko są Wojnar i Matfis szukający Gorgony, Echo oraz Nęciłuski i Narissy. -TDT...Wspomiał ze łzami w oczach Tatepon. -Zginął honorowo. -Mamy problem! Umbra! Walka trwała długo. Gresh wpadł na pomysł żeby oświetlić pole bitwy. On też niecierpi światła ale msi sie poświęcić tak jak TDT. Użył mocy światła. Umbra wyparował a Gresh razem z nim. -NIEEEE Gresh...ta walka nie ma sensu. -Tylko tracimy przyjaciół. Wrasnął Metallicafun. To co teraz? Powiedział Wielki. Nasza droga tu się urywa. Możemy liczyć tylko na Wojnara i Matfisa. Chodźmy lepiej znaleźć sposób na wskrzeszenie TDT i Gresha. Tym czasem ostateczne starcie zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Czy Matfis i Wojnara dadzą radę? Czy Dettankarmen spełni marzenie o zemście na Wojnarze i walce z nim 1 na 1? Zobaczymy! ~Wojnar Rozdział szósty: Ostateczne starcie z Umbrą Matfis i Wojnar byli w trakcie wyprawy. Nie wiedzieli że śledzą ich Tatepon i Echo. Oni też chcieli pomóc. Nagle pojawił się Dettankarmen. Witajcie..cała czwórka! -Jest nas tylko dwóch. Powiedział Matfis. -A Tatepon i Panna Pogłosie za wami? -Wojnar wiedziałeś o tym? Spytał Matfis -Nie! Powiedział sarkaztycznie Wojnar. -Assassini wiedzią takie rzeczy. Poprawił się Wojnar -Dlaczego ich nei odesłałeś? Powiedział Matfis -Było już za późno za nim ich zaważyłem. Westchnął Wojnar -Hahahahahaa. Zaśmiał się Dettankarmen Dettankarmen zaatakował najpierw Matfisa. Wojnar pozwolił mu walczyć z nim sam na sam bo wiedział że to właśnie on zostanei na koniec. Matfis uderrzył halabardą w głowę Dettana. Ten się zachwiał aż z ból. Matfis wykożystał te chwilę i walną go jescze raz w to samo miejsce. Dettankarmen rozzłoszczona rzucił w mieczen na duchy w Tatepona. Tatepon od razu zniknął. Następną ofiarą była Pogłosie. Dostała promieniem. Poleciała daleko i słychać było jej jęki bólu i śmierci. Dettankarmen odciął Matfisowi rękę. Matis nei był już zdolny do walki. Wojnar spokojnie doczekał sie drugiego strarcia z Dettankarmenem. Wojnar uderzył Dettana w głowę, ten się zachwiał.Matfis z trudem odsunął się na bok.Wykrwawiał się.Wojnar był zbyt zajęty walką z Dettanem.Wojnar nie mógł dogonić Dettana pędzącego na Matfisa.-Nie!Niepozwolę żeby kolejny umarł!Powiedział uroczyście Wojnar.Skoczył na Dettana w ostatniej chwili, wbił mu nóż w plecy.Dettan był jednak zbyt silny.Ten nóż był dla niego jak wykałaczka.-Nie!!!Zawiodłem Tatepona,Pogłosie, i TDT, nie pozwolę!Krzyczał, siłujac się z Dettanem.Matfis wycofał się.Oglądał walkę z daleka.-Myślisz, że mnie pokonasz!?Zgniotę cię jak robaka!Powiedział szyderczo Dettan.Zamienił się w Zuttankarmena i zdeptał Wojnara.Ten jednak podniósł łapę, poczył dopływ wielkiej siły.Odrzycił Zuttana.Ten jednak się nie poddawał.Zamienił się w swoją humanoidalną wersię.Walka toczyła sie dalej Tymczasem u pozostałych... Herosi powolnie wędrowali w kierunku kryjówki Dettena, żeby pomóc Wojnarowi. Wielki rozmyślał: "Widzieliśmy Umbrę.... Ona przecież łaknie zemsty.... Jeszcze ją spotkamy.... Jestem pewien....". Robiło się ciemno, więc Userzy rozłożyli gigantyczny namiot. Gdy już się kładli spać Julian powiedział: "Będziemy szli, szli, szli i szli przez całe tygodnie, a i tak tam nie dojdziemy. To za daleko.". "No to co proponujesz?!? Może polecimy na Wielkim Białym Smoku, co?" zadrwił Wielki. "....EJ! Przecież ja mogę się zmienić w właśnie takiego smoka! I wtedy widzę w ciemności! Możemy już lecieć!" Wielki przypomniał sobie o swojej umiejętności. I polecieli.... lecz droga wciąż była długa.... Zamiast paru tygodni będą lecieć kilka dni. Na polu bitwy... Matfis leżał pod skałą.Patrzył na Wojnara.Ten mocował się z wrogiem.Jego ręka przestała krwawić.Ucieszył się, ale nie na długo, ponieważ dotarło do niego że Wojnar może zginąć,pomoc jest daleko, a jedyni towarzysze w pobliżu to zwłoki Pogłosia i Oręż Tatepona.Usłyszał krzyki ciche"-Matfis!tu! to ja!..."Spojżał na miecz i tarczę Tatepona.Zobaczył w nich jego twarz.Podszedł do "Castrama" Tatepona.-Matfis! to ja! Tatepon! przeszedłem ewolucję, jedyny sposób żeby wskrzesić mnie i Pogłosie to zniszczyć ten miecz w ogniu góry Zniszczenia.Matfis patrzył na miecz.Tatepon wyglądał inaczej. Tatepon miał dowego boga Adirilla.A jego ręka była...Odłamkiem lodu.... "Dlaczego mam zmrożoną rękę?" spytał Tatepon. "DLATEGO!!!" usłyszał Mrożący Smoczy Ryk. Wielki w formie Smoka przefrunął nisko nad ziemią, zrzucając tym samym Herosów ze swojego grzbietu. Następnie odleciał i użył ataku Taranowanie (poleciał z pełną prędkością i uderzył Dettana). Ale to nie dało dużo, wszyscy aktywowali swoje HeroMody, ale Wojnar wrzasnął: "Stop! Sam go pokonam! Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy!". "Dobrze, skoro nas nie potrzebujesz, to my cię opuszczamy." powiedział Wielki odchodząc z resztą Herosów. "Dobrze! Idźcie! Nie musicie mi łaski robić! Sam sobie poradzę!" odkrzyknął Wojnar i skoczył na Dettana i przebił go mieczem. Dettan padł.... Jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały: "Ha! Ha! HA! Myślałeś, że mnie pokonasz... Ale ja zawsze będę wracała....". "Co? Chyba "wracał"?" odparł Wojnar. "Nie, Dettana nie było, nie ma i nie będzie. Jestem Umbra...." odpowiedział. "Kto?!?" spytał Wojnar. "Pokażę ci...." mówiąc te słowa z ciała Dettana wyleciała ciemna postać Umbry. Wojnar, myśląc, że zniszczy największe zło wszechświata jednym ciosem, skoczył na Umbrę i dźgnął ją mieczem. To nic nie dało, Wojnar przeleciał przez Umbrę, jak przez cień, którym w końcu jest. Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilka razy..... Herosi będący już dużo, dużo dalej, zaczęli rozmawiać, ale Pogłosie nie włączała się do dyskusji, nuciła tylko pod nosem "Odę do radości". Wielki do niej zagadał: "Kojarzysz Umbrę? Acha, no tak, nie widziałaś jej jeszcze.... opowiem ci o niej. "Umbra nie jest stworzona z cieni. Cienie są stworzone z Umbry", tak mówił Mroczny Hoshipon.". Echo spytała: "Ale Gresh mówił, że ją pokonaliście. Więc czemu wróciła?". "Tam gdzie jest światłość, tam zawsze będzie mrok." odpowiedział Wielki. "To takie poetyckie....". Nagle przybiegł do nich Wojnar i krzyczał: "Pomocy! To... To... Cień?....". Herosi pobiegli tam, gdzie była Umbra.... Umbra...Wyszeptal Wielki. Zabije Cię! Krzyczał Matis. To nic nie dało. Ale jak go pokonamy? Zapytał się Wielki. Zaraz mam pomysł. Przerwał sam sobię Wielki. Zabijemy ją jej przeciwieństwem. Światłem! Ale najpierw trzeba ją ogłuszyć. Herosi zrbili to co w swojej mocy. Nastało światło. Umbra była przerażona i nie wiedziala co się dzieje. Wojnar nic nie robił tylko patrzyl się jak Herosi wspłpracują i zrozumiał że nie da rady sam wszystkiego zrobić, i że wspołpraca popłaca. Herosi cieszyli się, że wkrótce znów pokonają Umbrę, lecz na marne. Nagle małą łączkę pośród drzew spowił straszliwy mrok i strach. Umbra rzuciła klątwę na las, Bohaterowie znajdujący się w jego centrum także. Ta klątwa mianowicie przejęła władzę nad ich psychiką i sprawiła, że jeśli będą w lesie, będą bać się dosłownie wszystkiego. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać i panikować, a Umbra, zadowolona ze swego dzieła, zaczęła się śmiać. Klątwa ma więcej "efektów ubocznych", a poznamy je podczas kolejnej części 'Dopiski' Od TDT Mam prośbę. Po wskrzeszeniu mnie, niech będę pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek ekwipunku. Od Metallicafuna Niech następny rozdział nazywa się Polowanie na Wojnara Od Psychopatycznego Alossona: Nie odchodźcie z Patapedi bo dopadnie was ZNEP!\ DOBRZE GADA, POLAĆ MU! ~RainbowTerrazone Od Wielkiego Patapona: Umbrę zniszczymy jej przeciwieństwem, przeciwieństwem cienia jest światło. Ale Umbra to coś więcej niż cień, to zemsta, zło i przede wszystkim smutek. A przeciwieństwem smutku jest radość, odpowiedzią jest "Oda do radości". O, Radości, iskro bogów, kwiecie Elizejskich pól, Święta, na twym świętym progu staje nasz natchniony chór. Światłość twoja wszystko zaćmi, złączy, co rozdzielił los, Wszyscy ludzie będą braćmi, tam, gdzie twój przemówi głos. "złączy co rozdzielił los".... może Umbra to zła część ying yang? Radość połączy ją z jej dobrą stroną.... Przynajmniej tak mówi piosenka.... Od Wojtka (Wojnara) Pamiętajcie o mojej grzywce. xD Ja w ostatnim rozdziale (patrz. roz.6.) chcę zabić Dettankarmena Od Rainbowa Chcę aby jakiś czas po pokonaniu Umbry, Sora zaciągneła mnie na pewien parking. Tam coś się okaże. Od Matfisa Pytanko: Czy Tatepon-Duch odgrywa jakąkolwiek rolę w fikcji? Tatepon-Duch ma przedawkowanego Fendusa... Broń Super Unikatowa może być maksymalnie +21 Gdzie jest Kisuk''' ;-;? Przecierz w 2 części Nęciłuska wzięła go ze sobą ;-;' Od Tatepona Co się tak wszyscy na mnie uwzieli !? i odpowiedż do Matfisa :Odgrywam, jestem starożytnym wojem, i sorry, ale byłem już w 1 ty dopiero 2. i jescze jedno, Matfis, mój fendus może nawet być +100!! Dyskusja: 1.Ja się pytałem o '''Tatepona-Ducha '''a nie o '''Tatepona '-.- ~ MatfisMatfis (dyskusja) 13:40, sty 18, 2014 (UTC) 2. Widziałem już ludzi z ekwipunkiem +999 :> ~ MatfisMatfis (dyskusja) 13:40, sty 18, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części) Kategoria:Postacie Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja